


Smitten With You

by teddyaltmeme



Category: Slaughterhouse Rulez
Genre: M/M, Will needs a cute bf 2k18, it has to be smudger tho it must be, soft, this is so stupid and I wrote it at 4am but there’s like not enough content for tHIS MOVIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyaltmeme/pseuds/teddyaltmeme
Summary: This is stupid- and for Smudger, that’s saying something; his whole life is a study in stupidity, but this, this is next level stupid.





	Smitten With You

**Author's Note:**

> so basically I wrote this at 4am and I low-key think it’s bad and probably ooc HOWEVER there’s not enough Slaughterhouse content so I figured I owed it to m y love of this movie to like share this? I might write more idk also I actually rewrote it from Will’s POV at like 5am so there’s that too if y’all are interested.  
> Sorry but also not sorry I guess, Will deserves a hug and a smooch.
> 
> Why did I make Smudger so stupid you ask? Because we stan thick thicc boys. #letsmudgerbedumbinpeace
> 
> sidenote: this is like a , no frack au I guess ?? and there’s probably mistakes but w/ever and there’s one completely tragic joke
> 
> title is a from a Nicole Dollanganger song

This is stupid- and for Smudger that’s saying something; his whole life is a study in stupidity, but this, this is next level stupid.

He should not have a crush on Willoughby Blake.

The way this school is he shouldn’t have a crush on any boy, which is usually ok cause he likes girls fine too- loves them even- and it’s not hard to brush off any feelings for the seemingly innumerable amount of pretty boys at Slaughterhouse. He’s been surrounded by beautiful people his whole life; the magic wears off eventually. Something about Will is inexplicably different; maybe it’s his too-blue eyes, his _void-black-impossibly-soft-looking_ hair, his lopsided smile, that gentle laugh he sometimes overhears when Will’s talking with that new kid- Don, he thinks- or maybe it’s just the amalgam of all those little things, just him.

It’s not like he really _knows_ Will, in fact, he’s not entirely sure he’s ever really spoken to him; he’s never had reason to, they’re not in the same house and Will doesn’t play sports (he’s sick or something), they hardly ever cross paths- but, in some way, he knows Will, everyone does, he’s sort of notorious; he’ll hide absolutely anything for you, and, at Slaughterhouse, everyone has something to hide. It wasn’t so bad at first, but now Will and Don (maybe) have started hanging around with Clemsie, which means he’s around more often, it also means she’s started telling him all these stories about her friends- aka stories about Will. She knows about him- she’s the only one who does- he couldn’t ever lie to her, and he’s starting to thing she knows about him and his thing for Will, because the stories she tells him now are specifically Will related.

“Why’re you staring at me?”

He’s snapped back to reality by a voice he half recognises- and when his eyes focus, it’s Will. Speak of the devil- well, think of him at least.

“I was staring?” It’s too unsure, but it’s all he can say, he feels a bit blindsided if he’s being honest.

“Yes, dickhead, you were,” Will’s tone is anything but warm, and Smudger thinks he’s probably not forgiven him for that thing with Don (?)- it seemed like a good idea at the time, however in retrospect, hitting your crush’s best friend in the nose with a rugby ball is not the best idea.

“Oh, well, sorry then,” He guess he must look as unprepared as he feels because the next thing that comes out of Will’s mouth is:

“Are you ok, you look a little terrified?”

“Yeah... yeah, you just- caught me off guard,” That’s it, sure, definitely not because he has a massive crush on Will that’s destroying his capability to be a normal human being.

“Ok... well, maybe don’t stare at people,” Will gives him this look like he’s an idiot, which admittedly he is, and turns to walk back to his friends.

“Wait-“ He’s not proud of what he says next, also not entirely sure why he says it, “you wanna hang out some time?”

“Why would I do that?” Will’s tone is so flat you’d think it’s called Stanley. He clearly doesn’t want to be talking to him any longer, but Smudger started digging this grave so he might as well bury himself in it.

“Because... uh, because, this is the first time Clemsie’s had any guy friends,” Smooth, Smudger, real smooth, “I guess it’s my job as a big brother to make sure they’re not... I dunno, bad?”

He wants to slap himself, Will looks like he does too.

“You don’t sound very sure of that,” That’s because he isn’t- not even slightly, “besides, it’s Ducky you should be worried about- you’d like Ducky better too, we have nothing in common,”

“Yeah we do,” he says it with certainty- enough to imply he knows what- even though he doesn’t and it’s definitely unlikely.

“What,”

“Doesn’t matter,” he really doesn’t know what to say, “Who’s Ducky?”

“Don,” and he pauses for a second, looks a little skeptical, “...Wallace- Don Wallace.”

(at least he got that right)

“Oh, the tiny little one,” what is it with him and being awful about Will’s best friend- it’s not like he actually has something against him, and it’s just making him look like a dick- he tries to salvage it; “the one Clemsie is always on about,”

“Yeah, him,” Will starts to turn away again, a little less annoyed, “I’m going to go- but, if you wanna ‘hang out’ so bad why don’t you just come with Clemsie sometime,”

Not a question or even a request, just a suggestion, one that Smudger will never take because if he takes it, he’s just validating Clemsie’s suspicions- which are probably validated already because Will’s back over there now- talking -and she’s shooting glances between him and Smudger.

He wants to forget it happened, and he manages for a day or two; just throws himself into rugby and trying desperately not to fail all his classes- he can do better than an E in biology (except he can’t because he has no clue what he’s doing). It’s going so well until Clemsie decides it’s time to bring it up, he loves her but she really is a nosy bitch.

“Will was asking why you were acting so weird,” She says it like it’s some off handed comment- when she clearly wants to talk about it more.

“Did you tell him?” He knows she knows why- he also knows she wouldn’t tell, but that nagging fear of discovery needs to know for certain.

“No,” She looks him dead in the eyes, with that stupid smile on her face she gets when she’s about to roast him, “but judging by the look you were giving him I’m starting to think you want him to know- you’re so gay sometimes,”

“and you’re so cruel sometimes,” he bumps their shoulders together, a weak attempt to knock her over, and laughs, “he thinks I’m an arse anyway, I don’t think he’d care,”

“Aw,” she shoves back, “just give him those puppy dog eyes, he couldn’t say no -they work on everyone- _you’re_ _such_ _a_ _little_ _cutie_ ,”

She makes a show of squeezing his cheeks and cooing that last part.

“He can say no,” he groans, batting her hands away, “why wouldn’t he say no?”

“Can I tell him, though, I really want to,” She’s pulling out her phone and unlocking it, already sure he’ll say yes, because he really can’t say no to Clemsie- he’s never been able to. Besides, Clemsie wouldn’t tell Will if she didn’t trust him, right? 

“Honestly, why?” He really can’t understand what’s in it for her, other than a weirded out friend and an embarrassed brother- why would Will even need to know?

“Because, I wanna,” She says it so matter-of-factly, ”is that a yes?”

“Fine-“ Before he even finishes frantically typing something- he assumes a text- on her phone. “What, now?”

“Yeah,” it’s punctuated with a ding.

A couple seconds pass in between her getting the text and her reading it to him, where it’s impossible to tell whether it’s a good or bad reaction- he assumes it’s probably neither, why would Will care which genders he likes to fuck.

“Cool, you think he’d suck my dick,” she doesn’t look up from her phone, or even acknowledge that that’s a weird thing for Will to have said- or maybe it isn’t, again, it’s not like he actually knows Will.

“What-“ He doesn’t get it, “...What.”

“I dunno- it’s a joke, he’s just like that,” She laughs a little, more so at his reaction than at the text, “I’m gonna say yeah,”

He doesn’t really register the last few words until it’s to late.

“No don’t-“ it’s in unison with the send sound.

Again, there’s that few seconds of silence followed by a ding.

“I’m leaving,” He brought this on himself, yeah, but he doesn’t want to know how it’s going to pan out, “never tell me what he said,”

As with all Will related matters, he decides to forget this too, as long as he can. He’s always had a knack for ignoring things.

It’s harder this time, though, because he feels Will looking at him (hypocritical, really) and Clemsie can’t help but laugh every time the three of them are in the same room- not to mention ‘Ducky’ joining in with that laughter, meaning he has some idea of the situation.

He just hangs around with Caspar and talks about whatever girl he’s hooking up with, it’s a good enough distraction.

 

Approximately a week after ‘The Incident’, Will approaches him.

He seems like he knows he has the upper hand, and it makes Smudger more than a little stressed out- he’s good at acting unfazed though, when he’s prepared.

“What’s wrong?” Maybe it’s not a good greeting, but why would Will voluntarily talk to him if there wasn’t a problem.

“Did you- uh, still want to ‘hang out’?”

Act cool, Smudger.

“What did Clemsie say to you?” ok, so, _not_ cool. Smudger really isn’t good at monitoring the things that come out of his mouth.

“Word for word- ‘ _smudgie_ _is_ _having_ _a_ _bi_ _crisis_ _i_ _hate_ _this_ ’ and then like twelve knife emojis...” His tone is on the edge of questioning- and judging by the slight blush he’s got going, he’s just as embarrassed by this whole thing as Smudger is.

“She makes it sound like I haven’t known since I was like eight,” again with the lack of filter- it’s about a thousand times worse with Will, “She was supposed to be the only one who knew that though- I guess you do too now,”

“It’s not like I’d tell anyone,”

“Why not- it’s not as if you’re obligated to, like, guard my reputation,” He’s not exactly sure if that contributed anything to the conversation, except further discomfort, but he doesn’t want Will to feel like he owes him a kindness or whatever.

“I’m not about to out you to this entire school, even if you are a twat,” Will laughs, as if it’s obvious, “I’m pretty fucking gay myself, and I’m not a hypocrite,”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Well that makes more sense- at least as to why Clemsie wanted to tell him so bad; it’s a little less awful knowing there’s at least one other person here with the same secret.

“Boys... amirite?” Why is he so dumb when Will is around- added to his preexisting baseline of utter stupidity, it creates this sort of black hole where his brain should be.

But Will laughs- _hard_ \- and in turn so does he. It was stupid, sure, but it did alleviate the tension.

“You’re really...” Will fumbles for the next word, falling flat.

“Dense?” He jokes again- he’s not ashamed of himself really, he’s just accepted the fact.

“Yeah-“ Will smiles at him, it’s a lot worse when it’s directed straight at him, and by worse he means better, “but in a charming way,”


End file.
